


Unlikely Heroes

by idrilhadhafang



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Badass Jannah, Female Character of Color, Female Protagonist, Fix-It of Sorts, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:40:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23040337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: Instead of being sent to Company 77, TZ-1719 is sent to Jakku with Phasma’s regiment, including FN-2187, to find the map to Luke Skywalker. When Jannah and Finn defect from the First Order, they never dreamed that their decision would rope them into a fight greater than either of them imagined.
Relationships: Finn & Jannah & Slip & Poe Dameron & Rey
Kudos: 1





	Unlikely Heroes

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing. 
> 
> Author’s Notes:
> 
> Me: I should be working on “Oasis”.
> 
> Also me: Y’know, Jannah needs more love...

It was when she was twenty years old that TZ-1719, or as she called herself, Jannah, was sent to the planet of Jakku. 

She stood with her friend, Finn (Jannah had chosen her name, as had Finn), and their friend Slip, even as Captain Phasma outlined the mission. Her first one. Jannah knew that it would be something, either way, to write home about after she got back. 

***

It was when she disembarked to Jakku proper, after a seemingly endless shuttle ride there, that Jannah saw the carnage — and she knew that she hadn’t expected this. Phasma had said that the villagers were hostile monsters, that they were in league with the Resistance, that they were evil...

And yet, even as she witnessed armed and unarmed civilians be shot down, all but felt one of the huts be immolated with one of those flamethrowers that Imperial stormtroopers had used if they wanted to cause mass-damage...the armed civilians were just defending themselves. And the unarmed civilians...they weren’t doing anything wrong. 

Jannah...she didn’t know how to describe what she felt. Other than the fact that she just _knew_. Her blaster, a blaster that she had specially modified for when she ever took trips out into the field...it wavered in her hand. 

She’d do what she could, only shooting when necessary...but setting to stun. It was the least she could do, all things considered. Sparing if she could, defending when she couldn’t. 

She ran over towards Finn in that moment, where Finn was kneeling beside Slip. Jannah’s heart sank in that moment; to think that she hadn’t been quick enough...

”Slip!” she said. “Are you okay?”

”You’ve...got to go. Before he shoots you. Leave me behind...I’ll do what I’ve always done. Slow you down.”

Jannah shook her head. The medical kits that she brought along... “Slip, we are not leaving you behind,” she said. “You hear me? I just have to stop the bleeding...” A beat. “And don’t you dare say you aren’t worth saving.”

For some reason, no one was shooting in their direction. Jannah turned around in that moment, and she saw him. The man, curly dark hair and dressed in Resistance fatigues, holding the blaster that had shot Slip...somehow not shooting at them. 

How? 

She supposed that she couldn’t afford to wonder about it any longer. She finished patching up Slip. “Can you stand?”

Slip nodded. “Just...kind of woozy...”

Jannah helped him up. To hell with what Phasma said about Slip being weak and unnecessary. Phasma was wrong. 

Phasma was wrong about the villagers too, Jannah thought. 

It was on the way back to the shuttle that Jannah felt the rush of air over her helmet; it was cold, even through Jannah’s stormtrooper armor. Even as she looked up, she knew that Kylo Ren was here. 

Kylo Ren. Never seen, but Jannah had certainly heard about him. The First Order’s Commander. The Supreme Leader’s dark warrior, his Jedi hunter. No one that Jannah knew exactly knew where he came from. He simply was. 

There were some rumors that he’d been a Jedi once, but Jannah knew that anyone could start a rumor among the First Order. It didn’t mean anything. Not really. 

”That’s him,” Finn said, sounding amazed. “Ren.”

”Yeah, I know,” Jannah said. “Slip’s the first priority.”

Jannah doubted she could forget, even as she and Finn dragged Slip to the medical shuttle, the way that Kylo Ren stalked out of the shuttle — and there was a brief moment, in looking around, where Kylo just looked over at them. 

He looked at them. And Jannah could swear it was like her blood became Telos’ icy surface, even though she did what she could to hold her ground. She wasn’t about to be cowed, especially when she was getting Slip to safety. 

Then, bizarrely, Kylo Ren turned back to the battlefield. Like Jannah, Slip and Finn were of no consequence. None at all. 

”That was close,” Finn said. 

”Obviously,” Jannah said. 

They heaved — practically heaved — Slip onto a makeshift medical stretcher, laying him out, and Jannah activated the medical droid aboard the ship. There was something happening out there. Jannah knew she had to tend to Slip first. 

”Slip,” she said, “I’m very sorry about this. We’ll be back. EZ-11’s going to look after you. We have to get back before they get suspicious.”

Slip nodded. “It’s just a nick. You saved it from becoming worse, I think.”

”Good.” Jannah stood up before walking back outside. Kylo Ren ignored them again — probably didn’t think they were worth his time when he had a map to get. 

Jannah paused. There was something about the old man — what was he saying? Had he been a friend of Ren’s, once upon a time? It didn’t stop Ren from killing him — or from having other stormtroopers drag the man who’d wounded Slip forward, forced to kneel. 

Jannah supposed she was grateful that he didn’t shoot her and Finn. That hardly said much, though. 

***

Ren didn’t spare the villagers. And there was nothing that anyone could do to change his mind — even though the pilot’s protests were quite vocal for Ren to spare the villagers. 

Jannah could refuse, though. Lower her blaster. And she, with Finn, did. 

Two acts of insubordination in one day, on her first mission. Still, Jannah knew that she was glad for it.


End file.
